Dearly Beloved
by Grace Lacey
Summary: Song fic. Faith Hill's "Dearly Beloved" Tommy and Sadie are getting married. Jude is asked to write a song to preform at the reception.


**Same as season 1, Tommy and Sadie are together. Sadie ended up pregnant and Tommy decided that the right thing to do was to marry her. They are planning the wedding and Sadie asked Jude to play a song at the reception. Jude is in the studio working on a song for the wedding when Tommy comes in. In this Jude is 18 instead of 15. She won the contest at 17 and is working on her 1****st**** album. The birthday kiss happened sans the Shay disaster and Tommy walking away, instead he and Jude talked about their feelings. Song is "Dearly Beloved" by Faith Hill. Download it.**

I was sitting in the studio strumming my guitar playing around with some cords while trying to find positive, if only that god-forsaken test hadn't been _positive_ , words to say about Tommy and Sadie's wedding. If Tommy was himself and didn't do the responsible thing in this situation I wouldn't be stuck trying to find happy, loving words to say about those two irresponsible sons of bitches.

_Good morning Dearly Beloved,_

_We are gathered here today,_

Suddenly it came to me.

_To watch two people we know make a big mistake,_

_They'll stand up at the alter,_

_And solemnly swear I Do._

_They'll be together forever,_

'_til they find somebody new._

It was destined to fail from the beginning. Their whole relationship was a joke, the baby just prolonged their impending separation. Gave Sadie a way to fulfill her teenage fantasy and marry "Little Tommy Q", the person Tommy so clearly did not want to be and wasn't.

_Her daddy's in the front row,_

_Muttering 'oh no here we go again'_

_They had a couple dates_

_Now she's three months late_

_And it's twenty bucks a plate I spend, oh;_

They wouldn't last, so there was no use in pretending that it would. Parents, teachers, and elders spend your whole childhood trying to instil values on you like not lying, so why not listen for once and not lie in order to make a situation easier. They don't love each other enough, scratch that, they don't love each other **AT ALL. **

_Good morning dearly beloved_

_I'd like to welcome ya'll_

_To see the side-effects of sex and alcohol_

_Please bow your heads and join me_

_In a prayer for these two,_

_They'll be together forever_

'_til they find somebody new._

This wedding was ludicrous, it was G-Major trying to keep up their crystal clear image and not have their best producer knock up his artists older sister with no intentions of marrying her. It was G-Major's way of screwing up my life again.

Before Sadie found out that she was pregnant Tommy and I were working things out, figuring out our feelings for each other. We were on track to a relationship and the day that Sadie found out that she was pregnant, Tommy was planning on breaking up with her.

Well now that plan was in the shitter. Just when things in my life were starting to look up, the love of my life wanted me too and was breaking up with my loser sister, Sadie has to go and ruin it. I swear that she has this radar that detects when I'm happy. I can imagine it right now, just like those distorted spies that looked like fucked up children's toy that would haunt any sane child in their dreams from "Spy Kids", repeating over and over again _Jude is happy, find a way to make her miserable. Jude is happy, find a way to make her miserable. Jude is happy, find a way to make her miserable. _

Then Tommy walked in.

"What ya working on girl?"

OH PLEASE, like he didn't know. He watched as Sadie literally begged on her hands and knees for me to write a song for her wedding. It was her "dream for my little sister to sing at my wedding and it would be even better if you wrote it yourself." Her exact words. It's all because I'm "good at writing love songs". If she hadn't been so painfully oblivious she would have realized that all those songs were about her 'baby daddy', and she wouldn't be asking. It had me seriously contemplating telling her, but if I did it would ruin the "happy couple" façade and D would blow a casket. As if he didn't have enough reason to already.

"Nothing, just working on the song for your wedding." I could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes after I said that. He doesn't want to get married, he doesn't love her.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope. Sorry I'm not finished." If Tommy saw what I wrote my "_I'm fine Tommy, I understand you have to do the right thing."_ act would be ruined. The only reason Tommy is doing this is because he thinks that it's the "right thing to do". As if. The right thing to do would have been to wrap it up, or just refrain from any of that form of activity with Sadie at all. He wasn't doing the right thing 3 months ago, why start now?

"Well, when you're done I want to see it." _Of course _he wants to see it, it's about his impending doom.

"I can't promise that this will be the one you see." Well, it wont. Both he and Sadie will NEVER see this song. It's my therapy, something for me in this inconceivable situation.

"Well I would like to see it if you don't mind, it will be at my _wedding_ after all," He visibly shuddered at the word "wedding". If only I was the one walking down the isle, maybe the concept of marriage wouldn't seem so terrible. "And god knows that if it isn't perfect for Sadie's big day it will be the end of the world for all of us, especially now that she is hormonal." I had to laugh at that, it was so true. Sadie was a witch, if something wasn't up to her incredibly high standards, then it was the end of the world. Add hormones into the equation and you have "Psycho Sadie" complete with a pitch fork and whip, She will bite your head off if you say she is getting bigger now that she's preggo her ego.

"I'm gonna be in Studio B with SME laying down the tracks for 'I'm in love with my guitar' so when you're done with the song do you think you could go over there so we can record down the vocals?" He gave me his heart melting smile.

"Yeah, defiantly just let me finish with this and I will be right there."

_The bride is a flirt,_

_And the groom is worse._

_As he's putting the ring on her,_

_He's checking out the bridesmaids_

_Thinking how he might take the maid-of-honours honour_

_Welcome dearly beloved,_

_We are here this afternoon_

_To throw rice as these two drive down the road to ruin_

_With the cans tied to the bumper,_

_And the dragging muffler too._

_They'll be together forever,_

'_till they find somebody new._

_So raise your glass and join me,_

_Here's to the bride and groom,_

_They'll be together forever,_

'_till they find somebody new._

_You all come back ya' hear now._


End file.
